Project Nyx
by ElektraMackenzie
Summary: Nyx interrupts the Trimble twins' project but they don't seem to mind as much as they should. [Seth/OC/Jonah and one-sided Eve/Jonah.] Mature content in later chapters.
1. Goddess of the Night

**A/N:**** I saw Seconds Apart again a few days ago and I thought 'Hey, why not read some fics on it!' Why is there NO original character fics on it?! I really liked the film but oh-my-gosh fucking Eve -.- I hated her voice. She's pretty and all but her eyebrows have a permanently surprised look. Yeah, you can probably guess, I don't really like Eve but she will be in the story (Unfortunately. You'll find out why). I also think that Seth needs some lovin' too and decided to make it Seth/OC/Jonah.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Seconds Apart. The things I'd do to those sexy twins...  
**

* * *

Eve's P.O.V.

"Would you relax, Eve." Nyx said with a bored tone of voice as if she had been telling me this for the millionth time.

I looked at my friend with jealousy and sneered at her, "Well, it's easy for _you _to say! You look great with no make-up, your hair in a messy bun and clothes that look like they belong on a boy! But they look fine because everyone can still see your hourglass figure and a brief shape of your fucking tits!"

She looked down at her forest green Nike hoodie, grey Adidas tracksuit bottoms and then stopping again at her multi-colored hi-tops and then smirked at me, ignoring my rant, "What kind of boys do you know? I'd like to meet guys who have the same fashion sense as me. I wear these types of clothes because I have Ballet after school. Besides I'm not even pretty, if I was, I think a guy would have asked me out by now."

"That's because you scare ALL of them away with your consistent glaring when they even look your way! You're such a bitch, Nyx!"

A flicker of hurt flashed in her eyes and she quietly whispered, "I'm sorry."

She would always apologize after I yelled at her even though it wasn't her fault but her mom used to be best friends with my mom before she died and now Nyx feels as if being close to me is going to help her relive her memories. She didn't like people who were boring and she was sarcastic to nearly everyone. She was kinda random and really weird, sometimes I wonder that if letting her hang around with me is a good idea but then I always remember that most people like her 'fun' and 'childish' personality and they only talk to me because I know her. I mean her personality is not even childish it's more like her doing whatever she wants to do without asking for permission.

The best thing about her would be her hair, it is chocolate brown and is pin-point straight but then it curls softly when it reaches the tips, she had side bangs that would cover her left eye if she didn't get a hair cut. When I first met her, I really wanted to run my hands through her hair so I asked her if I could brush her hair and show her a new hairstyle. She agreed but only just because she hated when people touched her hair.

Her eyes were really weird though. She had been complimented on them but to me they were freaky, they like glow in the dark and they're blue. I told her to get some eye contacts because they make her look like a freak but she said her mom used to tell her that they were beautiful. I dropped it there because I didn't want to hear her talk about a dead woman and how pretty she was.

I told Nyx that she needed a uniform but she didn't listen to me and said that if the teacher asked then she'd say that she didn't know about the uniform rule.

We'll see if it works.

* * *

Nyx's P.O.V.

We walked to school, it looked alright. Better than my last school, it looked like a total shit hole.

Eve saw a guy that caught her interest and I'm not going to lie but he caught my interest too, he had a black mop of hair on his head with vibrant green eyes, he had high defined cheekbones and had a tiny mole on his chin.

"Nyx! That guy has diabetes," Eve giggled.

I rolled my eyes and said, "And this is a good thing, why?"

She looked at me as if _I _was the crazy one and said, "Pointless conversation starter, duh. And he is hot."

She walked up to the guy and I went to walk to find my own home room, that was when I saw the other twin coming out of a classroom but seemed to stop when he saw Eve talking to his brother.

They were almost completely identical but the twin talking to Eve had a more softer face and his eyes were slightly more bigger and he also had a mole on his chin. This twin had more defined features and his face shape was the tiniest bit different. He had a small scar inbetween his left eyebrow.

I made my way over to him but he didn't notice me since he was trying to figure out what Eve and his brother were discussing.

"Hey."

He turned to look at me and his eyes widened for a second but then his expression went back to one of indifference.

"Hi."

"You might wanna go save your bro, Eve tends to annoy the crap out of anyone she talks to."

At this his lip quirked slightly and then seeming to realize what he was about to do he frowned and said, "You know her?"

"Yeah." I didn't really want to elaborate because I had only just met him and he didn't look too interested in wanting my whole life story.

He nodded and said, "What's your name?"

"Nyx Coleman."

"Your first name means Goddess of the Night," he stated before adding, "My name's Seth, would you like me to show you to your home room?"

I shook my head and grinned at him, "Not really looking forward to going there just yet but thanks for the offer."

"You'll get in trouble."

"I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself," I smirked and then waved goodbye to him.

* * *

**I know Eve said that Jonah had the scar but I'm pretty sure it's Seth who has the little line in his eyebrow. Review please! **

**Elektra :)**


	2. Art

**A/N:**** Thank you SO much for all of the reviews(!) Note the sarcasm. My plot won't follow the film's plot entirely but it will be based around it. Oh and Seth and Jonah don't die. :)**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Seconds Apart. WHY GOD, WHY?!**

* * *

Seth's P.O.V.

I came out of Calculus to find Seth talking to a girl. Who the fuck did that skinny little whore think she was that she was talking to Jonah so openly? I glared at my brother and the girl beside him. I smirked when she stook her hand out for Jonah to shake and he rejected her. After a while Jonah motioned for her to follow her, I continued glaring at them.

"Hey," a soft and soothing yet raspy voice said.

I turned to look at who the voice belonged to and my eyes widened and then returned to their normal state as I slowly took in the girl in front of me. She had long dark eyelashes framing the sexiest eyes I had ever seen but they still looked child-like in their own way, her chesnut-colored hair seemed naturally soft and straight up to the tips were they had curled slightly. This was more like she just brushed it and then put it in a high pony tail with her side bangs framing her porcelain heart-shaped face. Her lips were soft, full but not too full and had a strong cupids bow. I looked down and took in her voluptuous figure and stopped at her well-developed chest and then turned my attention back to her face.

"Hi," I returned tonelessly, secretly hoping that she would say more because I found myself growing fond of her voice.

"You might wanna go save your bro, Eve tends to annoy the crap out of anyone she talks to."

I nearly smiled at this but then I stopped because my curiosity was piked because of the whore talking to my brother, I questioned her, "You know her?"

"Yeah," she replied quickly, I took this as a sign not to stay on the subject and nodded and then asked her, "What's your name?"

"Nyx Coleman."

"Your first name means Goddess of the Night," I stated and she definitely did look like a Goddess. Then remembering that I needed to introduce myself, I then added, "My name's Seth, would you like me to show you to your home room?"

She grinned at me and dimples appeared on each side of her cheek as she said, "Not really looking forward to going there just yet but thanks for the offer."

"You'll get in trouble," I said.

"I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself," she smirked and then waved goodbye to me and walked towards the opposite direction as I looked at her peachy ass.

_I should stay away from her, she's a distraction._

* * *

I walked out from my home room still thinking about Nyx and Jonah caught up with me and I questioned him about the whore, but he just brushed it off. I didn't think anything of it at the moment and went to lunch but before I could get there Detective Lampkin stopped me to ask some questions about the incident. I answered them without giving much away and he reluctantly let me leave when he wasn't getting anything out of me. Someone had definitely been telling him something, guess we didn't make a good enough impression on whoever it was, we'd have to take care of that soon. It could ruin the whole project and there was no way I'd back down now, not after all the time and effort we put in the project. I had missed lunch by this time but he wrote me a slip saying that I could go to Art after I had my lunch. So taking this as my advantage I slowly ate my lunch without no rush as I was not too keen to go to Art so soon.

* * *

"Miss. Coleman, take a seat next to Mr. Trimble and I will go and get you a new easel," Mr. Hawkins said as he pointed at the empty seat next to where I was sitting.

Mr. Hawkins placed Nyx's easel was next to mine and I slightly tilted my chair so that I couldn't see the beautiful brunette next to me.

"Hey, Seth."

I thought about ignoring her but then had second thoughts and muttered a small, "Hi."

She didn't say anything after that and I found myself already missing her voice.

"I have a new project for you guys to work on," Mr. Hawkins said after a few minutes everybody had settled down and everybody groaned in protest and then he added, "You will be working in pairs." At this everybody showed relief but that only lasted for a few seconds because he then said, "I will be putting you into pairs myself."

He went through the list and when he got to my name, I didn't think anything of it until he said my partners name, "Seth Trimble and Nyx Coleman."

I masked the shock on my face and looked at Nyx throught the corner of my eye and saw that she was staring intently on the canvas in front of her painting a picture of a woman who resembled her quite a lot but was older than her by atleast 12 years.

Mr. Hawkins came around with pieces of paper folded and put into a bowl, I took one out, it said the word, 'Contrast' on it. I showed Nyx, she looked up from her painting and then nodded and went back to her painting. I wondered what was wrong with her, she wasn't as happy as she was this morning when she was talking to me.

"What's wrong?" I found myself asking and then mentally cursed myself for asking her that.

She stopped painting, looked at me and then her brows furrowed gently as she said in a dreamy voice, "Nothing, I'm just painting. I tend to daydream a lot when I'm painting something I like."

I nodded and then she said, "Oh, I forgot! Where do you wanna do the project?"

I shrugged my shoulders and told her that I didn't mind where we did the project. But I did.

"Okay, you can come to my apartment tonight at 5pm, if you like. I live by myself so there won't be anyone to distract us." I agreed to this hiding my relief that she didn't suggest doing the first bit of project at my house and she wrote out her address and cell phone number just incase.

* * *

**Seth and Nyx sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! :D Yes, Yes I do have the mind of a child. I need to know if you guys like it, or I might just leave it until somebody reviews. Not many hits either. How can people not know about Seconds Apart?! C'mon it's Gary and Edmund Entin!**

**Elektra :)**


	3. Arguments

**A/N: ****People do read this. They just tend to be really lazy. High five, my lazy companions! :D Oh and follow me on Tumblr gummy-bears-will-destroy-us-all/tumblr/com (replace / with .).**

**Kira Tsumi: Thank you! :) There definitely needs to be more OC fanfics for Seconds Apart. This chapter's was written earlier for you, my sweet. :)**

**Disclaimer: YES! I do own Seconds Apart! Yes! In your face other people! Haha!**

**Seth and Jonah: No, you don't.**

**Me: *pouts* Ruin my dreams, why don't you? **

* * *

Nyx's P.O.V.

Seth and I ended up walking to my apartment after school. We didn't talk much, just exchanged greetings and I asked where Jonah was, he said that he had to stay behind today. Probably with Eve. Poor guy.

We were only a couple of blocks away when I said, "It's not much and my apartment is overloaded with Xbox and PlayStation games, I just really like gaming and all that crap."

"Okay."

Wow. He really doesn't want to talk to me.

"What's up with you?"

"Nothing."

"Okay, then."

I didn't believe him, but I let it drop.

* * *

"Do you want a drink? I've got water, Mango juice, Coca Cola or Sprite." I offered.

"A Cola would be nice," he replied.

I went into the kitchen and brought back two cans of Coca Cola from the fridge.

"Here," I handed Seth the can and sat down next to him on the couch with a blank canvas sat in front of us on the table.

I was the first to break the silence between us.

"So for our project, I was kinda thinking that we could paint our canvas in a dark color and then we could have have two 3D doors, one black and one white. But throught the cracks of the white door shows the fire of hell and through the black door it shows the clouds of heaven."

He just shrugged and continued drinking his Coca Cola.

I had, had enough, "Okay. That's it. What the hell is the matter with you? Huh? Yesterday you were all nice and today you're acting like a total prick! Are you bipolar or something?"

His face had a mask of indifference on as he said calmly, "Are you done?" Without giving me time to answer him he then said, "This here is entirely for educational purposes, I was being nice to you yesterday because it was your first day and I thought that you might need some help. I don't do this shit for anyone, so don't expect me to be _nice_," he sneered as he said the last word.

I wasn't going to admit it, but I was kinda scared of him at the moment.

I did what I normally would do under these circumstances, my eyes rimmed up with tears and I started to cry silently.

He looked shocked and tried to edge away from me but then brought his hand near me and it hovered over my head, as if he was scared to touch me.

"Shh..." I heard him say, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

* * *

Seth's P.O.V.

Crying was the last thing I had expected her to do. I wouldn't have gave a shit normally but she looked so heartbroken that I couldn't help but feel the need to comfort her. It was not like me at all, I was just glad that Jonah wasn't here to see me like this over a girl. _Even if it is a very beautiful girl_.

She wiped her tears after a while with the sleeve of her hoodie and just said, "It's okay, I'm over exaggerating, you didn't even yell at me. Let's just get this project out of the way."

She's fine. She said so herself. She's- She's not fine.

"I mean it Nyx. I'm sorry."

What the _fuck_ am I doing? Apologizing to someone I just met and barely know anything about.

I need to keep her away from Jonah, he would just blame her for trying to fuck up the project.

"Sorry I called you a 'prick', I was just confused with your change in behavior," she said.

"Remind me to never get you confused again," I replied, trying to lighten the mood a little. It worked because I heard her give a small laugh out.

I should ask her out. Jonah won't care, after all he was talking to that Eve girl.

"Nyx."

She looks at me with those beautiful blue orbs waiting for me to continue.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to-"

She stares at me patiently, waiting for my question.

"Do you- Do you want to do the project at my house tomorrow?"

_Fuck, no! Shit. What the hell is wrong with me?!_

"Erm... Yeah, sure. If you want to, will your mom and dad be okay with it?"

_No._

"Yeah, they won't mind."

"Right," she said then seemed to hesitate as she tried to find the right words, "Does Jonah know about me?"

I looked at her and narrowed my eyes slightly, wondering why she had asked that.

"I mean he talks to Eve, which would mean that he might not have a good impression of me. She doesn't like me."

"If he does know about you, he's keeping it to himself," I said.

She nodded, "Just make sure that your parents and Jonah know that I'm gonna come tomorrow night, I don't want to turn up with only you knowing. I could do without the awkwardness."

"Sure."

She seemed satisfied and then I noticed the time and told her that I had to go and that I would see her tomorrow.

"Alright, bye."

* * *

**Seth. Apologizing. Wait, what? Huh? Confuzzled... But review, you little Gremlins. This boy used to be afraid of Gremlins when we were younger and he used to annoy me all the time, he was pretty sweet but annoying, so I bought him a Furby (close enough) because I couldn't find a Gremlin. Yes. I'm evil but he is now my best friend, it's a shame he isn't afraid of Gremlins anymore. Random bits of my life being thrown at you. **

**Elektra :)**


	4. Meeting Jonah

**A/N:**** I spy with my little eye something beginning with a J. Guess who? Follow my friend on Tumblr; gummy-bears-will-destroy-us-all/tumblr/com (replace / with .). I got a heart-shaped box of chocolates from a guy at my school, red roses from a secret admirer and a couple of cards. Happy Valentines Day! This is your present, Enjoy! **

**Kira Tsumi: Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I, Elektra Mackenzie, do not own Seconds Apart. Only Nyx.**

* * *

Jonah's P.O.V.

"WHAT?! Why did you not tell me this earlier?" I yelled when Seth told me that a girl was going to come over to our house for his art class.

It isn't going to affect our project. It isn't going to affect our project. I chanted this over and over again in my head.

"It won't affect our project, Jonah."

I sighed and then said, "When is she coming over?"

"In about 10 or 15 minutes."

What!

"Does Mom and Dad know?"

"Yeah, I told them earlier."

* * *

Someone knocks on the door and I say to Seth that I'd get it.

The girl was beautiful, I could see why that even Seth had let her do the Art project at our house. I was pretty sure my mouth was slightly parted and my eyes were wide.

"Hey! You must be Jonah, I'm Nyx."

She could tell the differences between us.

"Y-yeah, hey."

I had to stop staring at her face so I lowered my eyes. _Big mistake. _Her light blue shirt fit snuggly against her large chest and I felt a stirring in my pants, I quickly looked up and said to her, "Come in, Seth is waiting for you."

"Hey Seth."

"Hi."

I had to leave because of my current _predicament_.

"I'll leave you to it."

"Okay, bye Jonah," Nyx said.

"Bye."

I thought Nyx would be annoying like Eve said she would. It was the other way round actually, Eve was the one who was annoying with her squeaky, high-pitched voice.

* * *

Seth's P.O.V.

I saw the way Jonah had looked at Nyx. Nyx on the other hand, looked completely oblivious and came over to greet me.

"Where are your parents?" She asked after a while.

"They're in the dining room, they didn't want to disturb us doing our work."

"Can we at least go and say, 'Hi' to them?"

"Fine."

I lead her through the hallway and into the dining room where my parents were sitting at the polished, wooden table.

"Mom, Dad. This is Nyx. Be nice."

She gave a light dimpled smile and waved awkwardly but adorably and said, "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Trimble. It's nice to meet you."

I looked at my parents and gave a knowing smirk at their over the top affections for Jonah and I.

"Hello, dear. It isn't like Seth to bring guests around, so you must be special."

Nyx blushed, the light red tint in her cheeks complimenting her porcelain skin tone. _I should make her blush more often._

"I'm not really, we're just doing an art project together."

"He never brings anyone around home, he does all his projects at school," Dad said.

She seemed like she didn't know what to say to that so she gave a little nod.

"Shall we go, Nyx?" I asked her, wanting to keep her for myself.

"Yeah. Glad to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Trimble."

"Call us Owen and Rita, dear," Mom said.

Nyx nodded again.

* * *

"Anti-social Seth, huh?"

If it was anybody else, I would've gotten pissed off but this wasn't just anybody so I gave a small smirk and said, "Hey. You should feel special, Nyxie. Not a lot of people have the chance to visit the Trimble house."

"Oh, yeah. Best day of my life," she replied sarcastically and gave a grin that reached her eyes more than any smile she had ever given me.

"Do you like any slasher movies?" She asked randomly.

"Yeah, I guess."

Me and Jonah made them... Kind of.

"Cool! What's your favourite?"

"Nightmare on Elm Street."

"Me too. I don't like 'Freddy vs. Jason X' though."

I agreed with her silently.

We spent most of the evening talking about anything and everything but our project. I only seemed to notice the time when Nyx yawned. It was pretty late.

"We definitely need to start on our project, soon," Nyx said, when she saw me looking at the clock.

"Yeah, where do you live?"

"I live about 2 miles from here. I'll see ya later."

I held her wrist preventing her from leaving and then said, "It's pretty late and you don't have a car, stay for the night."

"But, what about Jonah and your parents?"

"They won't mind."

She still seemed hesitant but when she saw that I wasn't going to let her go this late, she agreed.

* * *

Jonah's P.O.V.

"She's staying the night," Seth said to me after he showed Nyx the bathroom.

"Okay," I replied, not really bothered by the fact that she was staying overnight.

"Okay?" Seth questioned before narrowing his eyes at me.

I shrugged.

"Just... Just stay away from her, she's not a part of our project."

I had no intentions of killing Nyx and by the looks of it, neither was Seth.

"Got it. Where is she sleeping?"

"She insisted on sleeping on the couch. I tried to get her to take the bed but she wouldn't listen to me."

I nodded and wondered how Nyx hadn't pissed Seth off yet with her incessant stubborness.

* * *

**What did you do for Valentines Day? I got asked out but I didn't really want to go out so I stayed faithful to my darling (da internet, bitches). You'd probably going to have to do something fucking awesome and like Doctor Who and Supernatural to get me to go out with you.**

**Elektra :)**


	5. Smirks

**A/N: I'm back. Walk up to the club, like whaddup I gotta big update. Alright this is my version of the film, so deal with it. Love you :)**

**Warning: M Rated chapter. Bet you love that, dirty perverts. ;)**

**Kira Tsumi: Thanks, man. :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Seconds Apart. Bitch.**

* * *

Nyx's P.O.V.

I woke up to see Mrs. Trimble walking towards the kitchen.

"Morning, Rita," I said to her with a smile.

"Morning, sweetie," she smiled back at me, she was really sweet. A little off, but sweet.

"The boys should be awake soon, especially now."

_Especially now?_ Huh?

I smiled at her, "Alright."

"You can watch some TV if you like, the remote should be on the couch or on top of the TV."

I smiled again and then nodded, "Thank you."

"Do you want any breakfast, sweetie?"

"No, thank you, Rita. I need to get home after I've said goodbye to Seth and Jonah."

She smiled, "Alright."

* * *

Seth's P.O.V.

"Jonah," I whispered to my brother who was still sleeping on the opposite side of me.

"What?" He asked, groggily.

"Nyx might be awake."

As soon as I said this he shot up and got out of bed. I narrowed my eyes at his eagerness and then asked, "In a hurry, are we?"

He froze and then slowed down a bit.

Before Jonah could go into the bathroom I went in. I could basically feel the anger radiating from his body.

"SETH!" He yelled.

"Yes, Jonah?" I asked with mock innocence from the other side of the door.

I smirked to myself when I heard him growl behind the door.

I decided to take my time in the bathroom and then while Jonah was brushing his teeth in the bathroom, I went to the living room to see Nyx sat there watching a cartoon.

"What are you watching?"

"Tom and Jerry tales. It's fucking awesome."

I smirked at her words and then said, "Aren't you a little old to be watching cartoons?"

"Yes. Yes, I am."

"Morning Nyx," Jonah said with a smirk.

Nyx turned to face him, then smiled a little before saying, "Is that all you boys know what to do?"

Me and Jonah both had clueless expressions on and seeing our faces she then said, "All you guys ever do is smirk! There is something called smiling y'know?"

We both grinned and Nyx rolled her eyes.

"Do you want any breakfast?" I asked her.

"No, thanks, I've got to get home."

"I'll drop you off," Jonah and I said in unison.

"No, Jonah. I'll drop her off, she has been working with me for the Art Project after all." Jonah glared at me before storming off into the kitchen.

* * *

Jonah's P.O.V.

After I had finished my breakfast I went to have a shower before Seth got back.

I took boxers, a pair of jeans and a plain white t-shirt and went into the bathroom. I flicked the shower switch on and got in.

I couldn't get my mind off of Nyx. I'm pretty sure that Seth couldn't either. Or anybody else for that matter. But I didn't want to think about that.

She's so beautiful. How can anyone be so perfect?

I want her. I need her.

My hand subconsciously trailed down from my chest towards my lower abdomen, I imagined that is was Nyx touching me with her small hands.

I gripped my length and squeezed slowly.

_You like that, you dirty boy? _I imagined her saying with her sweet raspy voice while holding onto my dick.

A moan escaped my lips as I tilted my head back and I started to move my hand up and down before stopping at the head and rubbing little circles at the top.

"Fuuuck, _Nyx._"

'Nyx' grinned and continued to stroke me harder until I couldn't take it anymore.

I released my hot white seed all over my hands.

Fuck. Had I really done that?

I shrugged it off as my hormones acting up and finished my shower, cleaning myself up thoroughly.

* * *

Nyx's P.O.V.

"What's wrong with you parents?" I asked Seth as he walked me home. I noticed their faces alright, it might have been an accident so I didn't want to mention it in front of them or in their house because that would have been rude. Or I tried to deny the fact that they had anything wrong with them.

"W-what do you mean?"

"You know what I'm talking about. It's their faces, they're melting."

His face showed confusion then anger.

"How?" He gripped my shoulders and pushed me back into the wall behind.

"I-I don't kno- Seth you're hurting me," he loosened his grip, albeit slightly.

"Nyx. How the fuck can you see that?!"

His thigh brushed against my lower regions and I let out a moan. I clenched my eyes shut, refusing to meet his gaze.

Seth didn't say anything after that and I opened my eyes to find him staring at me through hooded eye lids.

Pinning my hands at the top of my head he pressed his lips against mine.

I froze for a millisecond then began to move my lips with his. I could feel his tongue tracing my lower lip asking for entrance so I parted my lips slightly so he could slip his tongue in.

He didn't. He pulled away reluctantly but still kept my hands pinned.

"We need to talk."

* * *

**Alright. I know I didn't mention Nyx saying anything about Seth's parents' faces in the last chapter but she did notice she just didn't acknowledge the fact. I don't know what I'm doing with this fic, I mean I know what I'm going to do for like three chapters but after that I'm kinda lost. I'll make it up as I go along.**

**Elektra :)**


	6. How?

**A/N:**** Okay, so you know at the end of the movie where Detective Lampkin tells Jonah to open his eyes and he see's his parents' faces all deformed. Basically Nyx can see part of that already. Okay dudes this chapter is pretty dark according to a friend so I just thought I'd give you a little warning. :)**

**Kira Tsumi: I would but I already have something planned for Jonah in the future; but it's a really good idea. I can do a one-shot if you'd like, I mean all you have to do is give me a character from a film or something and describe how your OC's personality is. Oh and have you seen NBC's Hannibal?**

**silverwolfloststar: Dude, you HAVE to watch this movie, it's fricking awesome. :D**

**Lee: Thanks man :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Seconds Apart. :)**

* * *

Nyx's P.O.V.

I didn't say anything when I came home. Neither did Seth. His face was stony and expressionless. It wasn't until I stared at him for a good five minutes till he finally said something, "How can you see what happened to my mom and dad?"

I felt like I was going to cry any second now.

"I don't know, I can just see them!"

"HOW?!" Seth roared.

I couldn't help it, I started to sob. Seth's eyes softened if only slightly as he muttered, "Sorry. Don't cry."

I sniffled softly, "I don't know. I don't know. Please, Seth."

"It's okay. I need to discuss this with Jonah. I'm gonna call him over. No wait. I can't do that, he's not supposed to know."

Seth sat down on the couch and stared at me with those beautiful green orbs.

He sighed before asking, "Do you have a twin or did you used to have a twin?"

"No," My voice was still soft and I kept my gaze on the floor. Seth lifts my chin up, making me look at him. I was surprised. He wasn't angry. He just looked confused.

"Aren't you scared?"

"Why should I be scared?" I questioned him.

"You know why."

"Not really."

* * *

Seth's P.O.V.

I was fucking clueless. I had no idea what to do and I couldn't exactly turn to Jonah in this situation. He doesn't even remember what happened.

Did it really matter though? I mean she just thinks that mom and dads face got burned or something.

With this thought I fell into a deep sleep.

I had woken earlier than usual the next day and I contemplated on whether or not I should ring Nyx. I decided to go for it before my mind changed.

Nyx picked up after two rings, "Hello?"

"Nyx, do you want to go out later tonight?"

"Erm, sure."

I had rang Nyx to talk about what had happened yesterday. Most of it was that I wanted to see her again. Whatever this was, it scared me. I'd never felt anything like this before and I hated not knowing stuff.

I met her later after Jonah and I had yet again did another trial and error for our project, I grinned at the memory of the guys face before he died.

_"So where you boys goin'?" A scruffy man asked with his nasally voice._

_I looked at my twin brother and we shared a knowing look before replying, "We were just about to go for a walk in the woods nearby."_

_We walked off our steps were in sync. We knew the guy was going to follow us. It's what we do, we play with peoples' minds before they actually die, to me it was probably the most satisfying feeling I could get... Well, unless we find out what will help develop our 'twin bond' and make it even more stronger than it already is._

_I could feel the guy's eyes on us and I slowly moved my hand and placed it discretely in my brothers, as soon as this connection was made I could hear the blood-curdling scream of the man as he fell to his knees._

_His arms which were exposed, were all covered in slashes and his awful clothes were drenched in blood that was already starting to dry, it crusted along his clothes that were now getting torn apart. He tried to stand up but his tibia was showing from the dirty skin on his knee, he immediately fell back on to the ground clutching at the mud on the ground of the woods. _

_Gradually he had started to slow down and we watched as he writhed in pain and abruptly stopped when he couldn't take it anymore._

_Jonah and I grinned, relishing on the fact that he was finally dead._

We still didn't feel anything though. Jonah was the patient one out of us, I was always impatient and wanting to move onto the next person as soon as possible. I mean, the sooner the better, right?

I needed to do something about Nyx.

* * *

Jonah's P.O.V.

"I want Nyx."

Hearing those words made my blood run cold, I froze. The cigarette that I was about to light up was still hanging from my mouth but only just.

"W-what?" I asked Seth, I needed to make sure that I hadn't imagined it.

Seth rolled his eyes and repeated his words more slowly, "I. Want. Nyx."

"No." The reply I gave was quick, harsh and full of coldness.

Seth narrowed his eyes and I felt a jolt of anger run through me. Seth was angry.

"Why the fuck not? I want her."

"No! Seth, I'm not gonna let you fucking kill her!"

I heard him laugh slightly and I could feel my own anger rising, "What are you laughing at?!"

"Oh, this is gold. I don't want to _kill_ her, Jonah. I _want_ her. I_ need _her. _We _need her. And don't even think about lying to me because I'm your twin and besides even a blind man could tell that you like her."

Oh, boy.

* * *

**This is kinda like when Jonah says to Seth that he wants Eve but this is in a different sense. If you haven't seen the movie, what the twins mean by saying 'I want her/him' is that they want to use them for their project so that's what Jonah thought this chapter. Biology Lesson: The tibia is actually the bone in the middle of the lower part of your leg, so basically somewhere in your calf. That pretty much narrows it down. Review dudes :)**

**Elektra :) x**


End file.
